Only City Girl
by neverendingorphidian
Summary: What happens when you lose your job and your apartment, you call your friend of course to stay at there house, but what if you're friend was in a relationship and he lives with two other guys who are single and you're the only girl?


**Hello people of Fanfiction I'm not going to do all the explaining now, I'm just holding you up from the story, I'll explain everything you need to know at the bottom when the story is over, the only thing you do need to know is there age **

**Fionna:21**

**Flame prince:22**

**Marshall Lee:22**

**Prince Gumball:25**

**That's it for now**

_**You shall began...**_

* * *

_Love. _

_Such a pathetic thing. _

_What does love even mean?_

He thought not even aware his roommate was calling him endlessly.

"Dude. Dude. Dude. Wake up!"He said, waving his hands in front of Flame, Flame snapped out of it and actually paid attention to him.

"What."He said little bit annoyed at Gumball,

"There is this girl that needs my help because she lost her apartment and job so she asked me if I could help her and I said that it was okay for her to stay here, and I was wondering if that's okay with you"

Gumball asked because he knew perfectly well that the owner of the house was Flame, there were in the living room, a normal sized one that had a few furniture, a sofa that was in front of a coffee table that was in front of the 55'' Samsung TV and a love seat at the side, a chair at the other side and besides the TV there were two bookshelves that had tons of movies and also a variety of books, Flame sat in the side of the sofa trying to watch TV but failed because of Gumballs' rambling about a girl that lost her job.

"And I need you to pick her up from the airport."

"Why can't you pick her, she's none of my business" Flame said annoyed at the fact that Gumball was bothering Flame; now he had full attention to Gumball.

"So who's this pretty girl you guys are talking about?" Marshall said he now came in eavesdropping on the conversation the two male had.

"I never said she was pretty" Gumball said irritated at the fact that Marshall was there eavesdropping in the conversation.

"You never denied it" Marshall said smirking in victory, Gumball just started arguing with Marshall, and Flame just sat there his attention back to the TV, a good five minutes passed, and there were still arguing at the point that Flame couldn't hear the TV anymore, he got annoyed and stood up and walked towards his room locking the door in process, as he stood up Gumball noticed and went up to him banging the door when he locked it.

"Flame could you do me the favour though I'm very busy so I can't" Gumball said, he started to repeat the word please over again, he got so bored he was saying please while his head was resting on the door, Flame got really annoyed and went up to it, unlocked it and open it but as soon as he opened it Gumball fell down on his head and smacked it against the floor, he quickly got up and touched his head, pain shot exactly when he touched it he removed his hands from the bump on his head and looked at Flame, he changed clothe to a black and red shirt and black boxers, Gumball just ignored it.

"Fine" Flame said, as Gumball thanked him.

Flame closed the door without lock this time he went to bed annoyed at Gumball for making him do things he didn't want to do but somehow he always convinced him in a way or another.

_I guess that's he's secret talent... _

Flame thought getting to bed, he was pretty tired he looked at his alarm clock which said eleven-thirty, he slowly went to sleep when he suddenly realized

_Who is this girl?_

The question got stuck in his head for the rest of the night, until he slept still with the question in his head.

The next morning he woke up to a grumpy mood, he didn't know why but he just was, he got up and went to his closet pick out a redwood T-shirt and mushy green cargo pants he went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and his hair to a perfect Mohawk, and headed to the kitchen the only one there was Gumball, he was making scrambled eggs with butter on toast, the kitchen was pretty big , the counters were marble black and the cabinets and doors were redwood brown, the floor were whites tiles and the walls were painted a shaker beige colour, it also had an island with wooden stools at one side and a dishwasher at the other, a stove and a brand new fridge at the side, Flame finally decided to make cereal, he went to the storage cabinet, where they keep all the food and got the box of Frosted Flakes and put it on one of the counters, he then got the milk, the bowl, and the spoon, he made himself the cereal and began to eat on one of the stools, a few minutes afterwards Gumball sat down next to Flame and he began eating his breakfast.

"So, what time do I go pick her up?" Flame said, breaking the silence for the first time.

"You will be picking up Miss Human from the airport at two-o-clock, got it?"Gumball said in a monotone voice.

"What kind of name is that?"Flame said looking at Gumball with one eyebrow raised.

"It's her name now, get ready that it's almost going to be one-o-clock" Gumball said, Flame was surprised , that he woke up so late, and to get to the airport, is like forty-five minutes away, he instantly got up washed his dishes, put his things back and was almost done, Gumball was already gone for work, and out of the nowhere Marshall appeared from behind Flame's back, he must admit he was pretty scared, but didn't want to show, Marshall that he was scared, he slowly turned back and glared at Marshall, Marshall was just smirking at him.

"Can I go with you?" Marshall said, Flame was about to agree when he suddenly remembered part of Gumball's and Marshall's conversation yesterday when he was trying to watch TV.

**Flashback**~~

" _Why didn't you ask me to pick her up, I'm good company, especially for the lady's" Marshall said still smirking at his remark but a little bit offended that Gumball didn't ask him._

"_Because I don't trust you enough to pick up a girl you don't know, and this is none of your business Marshall!" Gumball said almost shouting at Marshall_

**Flashback**~~

"No" Flame said in a monotone, not carrying what Marshall was about to say next he went out of the door and into his red Jeep Hurricane car, started the engine and drove to airport.

After about an hour of driving due to traffic he was already late, he got in and saw the clock it was already two-thirty, he was walking when he suddenly remembered he doesn't know which gate to pick up the girl, he mentally slapped himself, there was about a hundred gates at the airport he couldn't possibly go to each one of them, he got his Samsung Galaxy 3 note phone out and called Gumball, after about the third ring Gumball responded,

"Hello, Flame did you pick her up, what's wrong?" Gumball said from the other side of the phone.

"Gumball you forgot to tell me what gate she's at, you idiot." Flame said irritated

"Oh, right, how foolish of me, she's at gate E15, bye"

"bye" Flame said, ending the call and heading toward gate E15, he finally arrived at the gate and saw a single blonde haired girl sitting down with her phone, he went up to her and slowly taped her shoulder, she instantly looked up, he was amazed at the beautiful girl sitting right in front of him, she had sapphire blue eyes, light rich skin, with perfect golden blonde hair, she was wearing a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue mini skirt and knee-high socks with two thin, light blue horizontal stripes at the top, she stood up., her hair was knee length, know Flame knew the real reason why he didn't ask Marshall to come pick her up.

"Are you Flame?" She asked, and all of a sudden Flame came back to the real world

"Yeah" he said, his voice low

"You're late." She said clearly

"Well hi to you too, as you know my name, its Flame, and yours?" he said in a charming way

"My name is Fionna" Fionna said

"Well let's get going already" He said shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away, he looked back and saw Fionna struggling with two suitcase, he sighed and walked back to her, being a gentleman he got the suitcase from her hands and started walking again, none of them said a word, on the walk to the car, he put the suitcase in the trunk and hoped on the Jeep, while Fiona hoped on the other side of the Jeep next to the driver, he started the car and headed home, the ride home was quite and calm.

They got home and Flame was the first one to get out of the car, he unlocked the trunk and got her suitcases, he grabbed them and headed to the door, he got his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door with Fiona behind his back, they entered in silence, Fionna was about to close the door when she felt a soft breathing on her neck near her ear and all of a sudden,

"Boo" someone says, Fiona quickly turns back and punches that someone in the stomach, that someone was apparently Marshall was the one who said 'Boo' to Fionna, he was holding his stomach with his arms and yelped in pained, Fionna wasn't sorry yet for Fionna he was a total creep, Flame ran to the yelping in pain and saw Marshall on the ground holding his stomach and Fionna in a fighting stance, he soon realized what was happening and just walked normally to Marshall and kneeled down to him with one foot o the ground and one knee on the floor,

"Your pathetic" he said calmly and rose, he grabbed Marshall's arm and lifted him up, Marshall just stood up and leaned against the wall with one arm and the other still holding his stomach, now Fionna felt sorry for him, seeing that Flame was helping him up but not in the best way a friend would, Fionna didn't let her guard fully down. Yet.

"Who's he?" She asked to Flame

"A shithole, but his name is Marshall" Flame said still looking at Marshall

"And who are you pretty lady?" Marshall said finally standing up he was wearing a red plaid shirt and black ripped jeans, ad his hair was a bed hair, he looked at Fionna, showing off his smirk, Fionna let her guard down and looked at Marshall.

"Fiona Human"

* * *

**So that's it for the first Chapter if there is any questions I will answer to them, oh and by the way I always loved competition, so this is how it works, I will ask a question at the end of each chapter it can be something totally random or something to do with the story and the first review to send it to me as a prize I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter, be sure you're logged in your account so I can send you a private message about the story and the question is...**

**Q:What nun from Montreal was given the title of "Mother of the Universal Charity?**

**Well good luck on the question, most of you will probably just search it up on the internet and spelling counts!**

_**Dimisitque,**_

_**Neverendingorphidian**_


End file.
